


Lover, Lover, Good-Bye.

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Desk Sex, Established My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Heavy Petting, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Sex, female pronouns for Byleth, long fic, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: Byleth and Claude share an passionate night before they are parted by dawn.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Lover, Lover, Good-Bye.

Her back hit the wall, a groan bursting past her lips as they were urgently caught in a hungry, devouring kiss. Claude felt his way up her body, his hands catching her clothing and starting to pull them up and off of her. Goddess, his carnal urgency was such a turn on; the sensation of his mouth against hers. 

Byleth’s moan in response was a resounding, weak cry and her head hit the door behind her. Wincing, she rubbed the back of her head while her ardent lover brought his kisses lower, lower. Claude crossed the valley of her breasts, dipping in between them and nipping harshly. His beard scraped against her skin in such a way that it enticed a ghost of a shiver down her spine, euphoria firing off her nerve endings 

This was the perfect distraction before reality set in. The fighting had ended, but the work had just begun for everyone. Goddess forbid, they just wanted a few hours of distraction before Claude and Byleth were split into two different directions. One to rule the newly United Kingdom of Fódlan, the other to rule Almyra. 

Byleth bit her lip, the dull ache lingered in the back of her skull, and a hand took the front of his loose, white undershirt and yanked him up to meet her mouth once more with her tongue darting between his lips. 

“Oh,  _ Byleth _ …” he groaned against her mouth while his hand cupped her ass, giving it a lustful squeeze. Claude needed her. He wanted to absolutely  _ destroy  _ her. Riding the high of their victory on the battlefield, his erection strained against its confines. “ _ Shit _ .” 

He’s had his eye on that ass since it waltzed into that battlefield for the first time, the way she looked in that tight skirt of hers...absolutely indescribable how it left almost  _ nothing _ to the imagination. Thinking about her in that skirt, slowly rolling it down her thick thighs... _ damn _ .

Claude lifted her by the seat of her shorts, literally, and threw her down onto her desk. Contents spilled onto the floor - pens, papers, some bottles of alcohol - he didn’t care at this point. The hungry young man crawled on top of her, spreading her legs wide open and placed a hand over her damp underwear. His thumb ghosted dangerously close to her clothed womanhood, he  _ knew _ she could feel the pressure. 

A smirk curled his lips when she made a slight gasp and her legs twitched around him. That’s the kind of stuff he loved to hear. 

Her teal hair was splayed out on the surface of her table, and deep azure eyes pierced him right through. The haze and smoke that drifted through her eyes, it was hot; he could tell just but a glance that she was heaving and  _ burning _ for him to touch her more. To give her more. 

“I can tell you want me, Teach. Don’t try to say otherwise. You’re a _ very _ bad liar.” He grinned wolfishly down at her, already untying the tattered sash he wore around his waist. The way he purred with his honeyed voice made her nearly roll her eyes to the back of her skull as she hummed in appreciation. 

“ _ Goddess, _ yes…” Byleth murmured and her teeth drug across her bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me, Claude.” Her eyes burned into him, her hands almost leaping to the hem of her shirt with jittery fingers and tugging it over her blue locks. Slowly. But, not too slowly as she was so eager she rubbed a knee against his swelling erection.

“Oh, yeah?” Claude’s smile widened and his jacket was tossed, then as he reached for his shirt, Byleth beat him to the punch. Leaning up, her nails slid up the skin of his toned chest and raked down his back - so he could  _ feel _ her urgency. “ _ Ugh _ ... _ damn, Teach… _ ” He chuckled, his voice dipping to a level that could only be described as  _ husky _ . “You’re practically  _ dripping  _ with your desire for me.”

Thank the Goddess he locked the door to her room, he couldn’t risk having any of the Golden Deer barging in. He was sure they could  _ hear _ them, but what’s a little excitement and danger gonna harm? 

Byleth moaned appreciatively at Claude’s dirty talk, and dug her nails deeper into his tanned skin with a slight hiss on his part. She was very,  _ very _ into that shit. He learned that through casual pillow talk one night. Since then, he’s always taken it upon himself to whisper the dirty little things he’d do to her when they were alone and watch her face burn hot. It was a perverse joy of his. 

Claude gripped the back of his shirt and threw it over his head and across the room. His mouth was at her ear, kissing and sucking on the shell - he even traced the shape with his tongue - while his hand made work of sliding her legs out of her skirt and rolled it down her body. Byleth’s shuddering underneath prompted a quick turn of his head, where he noticed she was going  _ fully nude  _ underneath her shorts and stockings. His eyes widened, surprise etched into Claude’s green depths. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” He muttered, a little impressed and fifty times hornier than he already was. A hand fell to his chin, scratching this beard as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Claude had been restraining himself for too long with his ex-Professor, even after they had gotten engaged. Seeing her bare before him awoke something inside of him and a carnal urgency boiled in the pit of his loins like the fires of war. Claude was upon her within moments of this thought, his mouth formed to her neck, biting, sucking, licking his way down into the crook where he latched down and sucked on her skin even harder. 

His fingers slid down her stomach, making a beeline straight for her quivering womanhood. He hooked two fingers into her already sopping pussy, immediately setting work on pumping his appendages in and out of her. Briefly caught off guard but how suddenly he started, Byleth blinked wildly and an audible gasp burst from her mouth. 

“W-Whoa-! A-Ah...-!” A finger flicked her clit, teeth pinched the skin over her right breast. The sensation of his fingers inside of her already made her cunt tighten in surprise. Her toes curled in rapture and her neck lolled back as she attempted to cover her explosive moan of pleasure. Claude was typically a gentle lover. However, Byleth did not mind in the slightest that he felt the need to throw himself on her like this. 

The sucking and biting at her breasts sent sparks up the sides of her body, her thighs twitched with each suck and pinch of his teeth. She was already in the midst of cumming before he even started pumping. After one particular thrust of his digits her hands flew into his messy chestnut hair, gripping it for dear life and crushing him against her chest. Having got the message, Claude disengaged from her dripping pussy and practically tore his trousers off. He stood from the table and his underwear followed, his weeping cock standing at attention. 

Byleth gazed at him, legs spread and cum running down her thighs. Her eyes followed the valley of his toned chest to the raised muscle of his abdomen, then down to his cock. She subconsciously licks her lips. 

“Later,” he practically purrs. “I need to fill you with myself first.” And he descended onto her, cock in hand to guide himself into her. The head of his member brushed the length of her slit once, then twice languidly and the third time he was pushing his way inside of her. Byleth’s mouth hung open, a strained gasp stirred from the back of her throat and she gratefully accepted him inside of her. 

He started rocking, slowly at first to adjust to his new confines within her soaked quim, and sweat started to roll down his brow. With his arms on either side of Byleth, Claude looked down at her. She hadn’t aged a day in the five years they were initially apart. She was so beautiful and she was all his. His Queen. His wife-to-be. His beacon of hope. 

Byleth almost screamed with pleasure. Sure, they’ve had sex before this, but  _ Goddess be dammed _ if this wasn’t the most pleasurable session they’ve ever had. Perhaps it was the high of the bright future ahead of them, or the adrenaline of victory but something inside of her felt fit to burst-

And then she came. 

Shocked, the future ruler of Fódlan went stiff. Claude’s rock hard cock was still pounding away at her until he noticed her stillness almost immediately. His golden body glistened with sweat, his dark brown hair messy and his muscles rippling above her. 

“Wh-what’s the matter-?” Claude panted out. He didn’t even notice that she had completed already. Byleth slid her hand to the base of his cock and gently guided him out of her. Cum spilled from her pussy at an amount he had never seen before. It clicked in his sex-crazed brain and a lazy smirk crept up his lips, to which he drew the tip of his tongue over. “Already?” He teased. “Oh, Byleth…” 

Oh, but she was not finished yet. Her long, delicate fingers slid down his chest as she rose shakily from the desk and towards his erect cock. A pale finger caressed the shaft languorously, taking care to gaze into his eyes the moment she started inching toward the sensitive head. Byleth could have sworn that she had felt a distinct pressure inside her chest, one that felt like her chest was growing too tight for her liking. A dull pulse. The heartbeat of a ghost. 

Her eyes devoured the sight of her fiance’s massive cock on display for only a breath before she was down on her knees, ready to worship at his feet for a taste of him. Right hand holding his shaft, Byleth’s left dug into his muscular thigh. Of which earned her a moan of delight. She hollowed out her cheeks, a slight sucking sound pierced the near silence save for their labored breaths of passion. The salty and familiar flavor of his precum slid across her tongue, his hand found her hair and pulled in appreciation. 

“Byleth...that feels so g-g- **_guhhh_ ** …” The words die on his lips as another moan finds its way past them, his hips twitched and thrust forward into the older woman’s mouth. She choked, drool spilling down her chin but she did not stop her ministrations. The hand that had gripped Claude’s thigh slid coyly to his testicles, massaging them tenderly and with great finesse. They twitched in her palm, elated to be receiving attention. 

At this, Claude aggressively pulled her hair and her lips left his cock with a  _ pop _ . She was left panting, the tiniest traces of cum lingering on the corners of her exquisite mouth. Byleth was moving too hard and too fast for him to keep up with, but his member  _ greatly  _ appreciated the attention. His face was red, his brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and his eyes burned like molten emeralds into hers. Ravenous and wild, like flames catching a brush. 

“B-Byleth you’re...so spirited-  _ a-ah _ …!” She cut him off with a lick to the head of his cock, the tip of her tongue briefly dipping into his slit as she looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “...Naughtly girl.” He purred. The young woman gave a small smile followed by a quick shrug of her shoulders. She was more mischievous than she let on. Goddess, the way she looked up at him from the floor with her eyes solely and completely locked onto his...he could get lost in those shiny blue gems of hers. He has. And he was. In mere moments he was on Byleth’s bed, landing with a bounce and the wind once again knocked free from his lungs.

Claude barely had time to process before she was already guiding herself back onto his cock, this time from above. The moment she eased herself onto him again, she shuddered in delight at the sensation of him sliding into her drenched quim. Though she was only parted from it for minutes, she had already begun to ache for his member’s return and needed it back inside of her to completion. Reflexively, Claude’s hands found her hips and helped her sit down on his cock. His teeth bore down onto his bottom lip with nearly enough intensity to break skin, that’s how much she drove him to madness. 

She slid all the way to the hilt, his erection fully buried inside of her. Byleth’s back arched forward as a moan found its way past her lips. Claude threw his head back against the pillows, his hips quaked at the sweet pressure of her walls greeting him with a squeeze. It was like being encased in velvet, how easily he slid in and out of her while she bounced on top of him. They both found each other’s rhythm and rode each other’s moans into ecstasy together, Byleth giving him moans of pleasure when his cock hit a particular spot inside of her that made her scream. 

“Oh,  _ Goddess _ , Claude! Yes! R-Right the-  _ ah! _ ” Claude’s thrusts upward were wild, carnal, and unrelenting. He repeatedly slammed her down onto his cock, never once slipping himself free of her as she helplessly rode him to completion. It wasn’t long before he spilled his seed into her, his hips riding the wave until it’s eventual crest and crashed upon the shore. They sat there for a beat or two, maybe three, and stared into each other’s eyes. Neither spoke save for their labored breaths. 

Byleth was the first to move after what felt like millennia. She slipped his member out of her delicately and slid to rest her head on his chest as her eyes started to grow heavy. A smile formed to her lips as she breathed in his scent, the warmth of his body was a comfort beyond anything she could comprehend and she knew she would be lost without it or him. The bitterness of what the end of their encounter meant set in Byleth’s mind. He was to leave for Almyra as soon as morning’s light came and she could see through the crack in the giant oak door that it was just that. 

He notices the streak of light running across the floor and gives his soon-to-be-wife a knowing squeeze and offers an apologetic smile. Her arms wound around his waist defiantly. “Now, Byleth...I’ll only be gone for a few months...They’ll go by so fast you’ll hardly notice. I  _ will _ come back for you in the Spring and we  _ will _ be married.” Claude then gifted her a kiss to her temple. “I promise. We  _ will _ be together again, my love.” And another kiss to her forehead. “You can count on it.” 

Sleep had begun to take hold of Byleth, having grown weary from their escapades previously. As defiant against sleep as she was, the inevitable came and she welcomed sleep in it’s comforting embrace. A loving smile formed Claude’s lips and he tenderly brushed some of her hair from her face. The back of his fingers caressed her cheek as she drifted away. Claude then reluctantly withdraws. His touch lingered, warmed her skin for a moment after he slipped from her side to get dressed. As he slides his shirt back on, he passes a glance to the sleeping woman in her bed. 

Her hair looked as if it were made of starlight, bright and serene. Her cheeks were flushed and she was snoring soundly. Claude stifles a laugh as his heart seized in adoration. This was never a side he ever wanted anybody except him to see. Byleth for how human she really is. She gets tired, sick, angry, hungry just like everyone else does and looks adorable no matter what. 

He pauses as he pulls his trousers and ties them, his gaze trailing down the mass of garments that were discarded haphazardly on the floor. A particular yellow scarf catches his eye. It was the scarf he would, on occasion, wear on his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He bends down, picking it up off the floor and gingerly lays it on the bed beside Byleth. 

“...Don’t go…” Her voice croaked as he began to pull away. 

“Byleth...my love, my life, my dearest friend...I must. You know this.” he whispers, offering a compassionate stroke of his knuckles down her shoulder. This only earned him a dissatisfied grumble on his fiance’s part. Though he is reluctant to, Claude turns to leave. He knows that he will come back for her and once everything is settled in their respective lands, they would join together once more as husband and wife and finally be together forever. 

Claude passes another glance behind him at Byleth, then quietly slips out into the dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote anything and my first thing is Claude smut fuck yeah and hell no i didn't beta read this!


End file.
